No Life After You
by Chee5e55ave5
Summary: After a big fight, Andre takes time to think and realizes there's no life after Tori. Songfic based on No Life After You by Daughtry. My one-shot entry for Pen10's contest.


**No Life After You**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious. The song belongs to Daughtry.**

**This is my entry for Pen10's contest. R&R! Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**_Ten miles from town and I just broke down_  
_Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road_

It's very dark and cold tonight. I'm sitting on the sidewalk just a few feet from my car. I had driven to a random area in town. I'm not even 100% sure where I am right now. All I know is that I'm here shivering as I think about the fight I had with my girlfriend. It was the worst fight I had ever been in. I look up at the cloudy night sky and then look down at the ground. I feel ashamed, disgusted and sad. To be blunt, I hate myself right now. _  
_

_I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home_  
_To tell you I was wrong but you already know_

Now that I think about it, the fight was so stupid. Tori Vega was the love of my life. I love her with all my heart and I know she loves me. At least..I hope she still loves me. I want to kick myself; I should have known better than to go off like that. The more and more I think about what had happened, the more I blame myself. I really don't deserve someone as amazing as Tori._  
_

_Believe me I won't stop at nothin'_  
_To see you so I've started runnin'_

I want to go back to Tori's house so badly. I have to make things right with her. What's stopping me from doing that? I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm still kind of scarred from the things that we've said. Maybe it's because I'm afraid since I don't know what Tori's thinking right now. Maybe it's because of pride, that stupid gut that keeps you from admitting it whenever you are wrong. Whatever it is that's keeping me from running to Tori to beg for forgiveness, it is tearing me apart at the seams._  
_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
_As long as I'm laughing with you_

I think of all the good memories that the two of us shared. I remember when I first met her and how we just immediately clicked and became good friends. I remember when Tori and I performed for the big showcase and Tori began to attend my school. I remember the day when I finally asked Tori out and she said yes. I remembered our first date, our first kiss, and other firsts that we had. There were countless great memories in which we were just talking, singing, or laughing. I felt so happy and comfortable with her in a way he had never felt with anyone else.

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_  
_After the life we've been through_  
_'Cause I know there's no life after you._

Tori has been a great friend to me and an even better girlfriend for a very long time. And I was going to throw all of that away over one silly fight? That wasn't worth it. Tori was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't want to lose her...especially after a silly fight that never should have happened in the first place. _  
_

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked_  
_Burns like an iron in the back of my mind_

I think about the fight Tori and I had a couple of nights ago. The two of us had just gone on an ordinary date with dinner and a movie. But then we got to Tori's house. We had entered the house and the first thing I saw was our friend Beck sitting on Tori's couch. Beck was the guy every girl wanted to be with. So what was he doing at Tori's house?

"Hey Tori! Hey Andre! You have a nice date?" asked Beck, smiling.

"Yeah, it was nice. Is there anything I can get for you?" asked Tori.

"No, it's fine. I was just about to head upstairs. Look, thanks again, Tori. I really, really appreciate this. Night guys." And with that, Beck walked upstairs.

"No problem!" Tori called after him and then she turned to look at me.

I guess my discomfort was obvious because her face immediately fell when she looked at me. I had no idea what Beck and Tori were doing when I wasn't around and the thought terrified me. After all, Beck was everything people like me aspired to be. Tori could easily just decide to leave me for someone like him.

"Are you OK, Andre?"

"What's he doing here?"

"It isn't what you think, I promise."

"How can you tell what I'm thinking?"

"I can tell by your face."

"Well, if it isn't what I think, then why didn't you tell me he's staying here?"

"Beck was embarrassed! His family threw him out and Jade's out of town so he came here! What was I supposed to do? Leave him on the streets to starve and freeze?"

"You could have at least told me!"

_I must have been high to say you and I_  
_Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time_

"Why do I have to tell you everything I'm doing?"

"You don't have to tell me everything! Just things like this!"

"This is ridiculous! The problem isn't that I'm not telling you things, the problem is that you don't trust me!"

"Do you blame me? Beck is the freaking dreamy boy! Who wouldn't cheat with him?"

"I'm not cheating on you! I can't believe what I'm hearing right now! I thought you were a better person than this!"

"I thought you were too!"

"Well, if that's really how you feel, then what are we even doing together?"

"I don't know, you tell me!"

"Oh, I'll tell you! I'm telling you to get out! We're through!"

"Fine! Have fun with _Beck_!"

I didn't even hear the rest of what Tori was yelling. I stormed out of her house and slammed the door shut behind me. I drove off and spent the next couple of days by myself, not really talking to anybody. At first, I was really mad but as time went on, I realized how incomplete I was without Tori. I started to feel really bad about how I acted. I know now that I was wrong and that I clearly wasn't thinking straight.

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?_  
_You know I would die here without you._

Why did I have to be so paranoid? Why couldn't I have just trusted Tori or Beck? Beck knows how much Tori means to me and he's a good guy; he'd never intentionally do anything to jeopardize our relationship. And Tori has proved time and time again that she was a loyal and dedicated person. I don't know why I was so quick to jump to conclusions...all I know is that it was stupid. I understand that I was completely at fault and that I may have ruined something genuine and wonderful. _  
_

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one_  
_After this time I spent alone_

That's it. I've done enough thinking. I have spent enough time alone. I have to get to Tori's house. I just can't lose her...I don't know what I would do without her. I'll get down on my knees in front of her and beg if I have to. But the bottom line is I have to make up with her. I pick myself up off the sidewalk and get into my car. I drive around the area until I can figure out where I am and then I drive straight for Tori's.

_It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind_  
_Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must have been outta my mind_  
_So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

After about twenty minutes of driving, I finally reach Tori's house. I get out of the car and walk up to the door. I ring the doorbell and wait for an answer. I wonder what Tori will do when she sees that it is me. Will she tell me that she missed me and forgive me? Will she let me apologize so we can talk out our issues? Will she just shut the door in my face without a word? Would she beat the crap out of me? There are hundreds of possibilities and I only get more and more anxious as I wait. _  
_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
_Without you God knows what I'd do_

After what feels like an eternity, Tori opens the door. For a moment, she appears shocked to see that I have returned_. _But she quickly shakes the expression off her face, as if she feels that she needs to appear as if she is doing perfectly fine.

"What do you want?" she asks me sternly.

_"_I...I want to apologize for how I acted because of Beck staying here. It wasn't right for me to go off on you like that. I'm really sorry."

"Why should I believe you? You said yourself you couldn't trust me with someone like Beck."

"I wasn't thinking at all when I said that! You have every right to be mad at me."

"I don't know what to feel right now..."

"I know you would never do anything to hurt me on purpose. And I know Beck wouldn't either. He's a good guy."

"Andre..."

"I know what I did and said was wrong. And I know I can never tell you enough how sorry I am. Is there any way you could ever take me back?"

"Andre...there's something you should know...Beck made a move on me while you were away."

"He what?" That definitely set me back.

"After he heard us say we were done with each other, he thought we were broken up. I thought we were too..."

"Really now?"

"So he tried to comfort me...we got to talking, he was stroking my hair telling me about some issues he was having with Jade, and then he tried to kiss me..."

All of a sudden, it starts to rain. I am shocked...I have no idea what to say. I just look at Tori, waiting her to tell me that she returned the kiss.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
_As long as I'm laughing with you_

"But I just want you to know that I stopped him...I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't kiss him."

Now I'm really confused. Where is she going with this?

"I think the reason I couldn't go through with it...was because I missed you...I didn't want to believe we were over..."

We stand there for a few minutes, neither of us sure what to say now. I then become the first to speak.

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

Tori gives me a small smile.

"We can make it work," she tells me.

With that, she leans in and kisses me on the lips. I'm surprised at first but then I close my eyes and try to stay in this moment, just the two of us kissing in the rain. After a while, our lips finally part and she looks at me, half smiling, half laughing.

"Do you want to come inside? It's pouring," she says.

I smile back at her and nod and we go into her house to start our relationship again.

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_  
_After the life we've been through_  
_'Cause I know there's no life after you._

Words can not describe how thankful I am that Tori is willing to give me another chance. I won't take it for granted. I'm far too happy to even care that Beck made a move on her so long as she is still willing to be with me instead. I'll do whatever it takes to make my relationship with Tori work. I love her as much as anyone or anything could possibly be loved.

And after the life we've been through, I know there's no life after her._  
_


End file.
